herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Undertaker
'The Undertaker is current wrestler'' and the most antagonist hero ''in WWE, he is an anti-hero wrestler who makes the manipulation of the people until he becomes good, he makes many appearences in WWE games and WWE 2K14, he makes some appearences in MTV's Downtown, Celebrity Deathmatch as a hero.' In Smackdown vs. Raw 2009, he is the most hatred towards Santino and Finlay and turned them into zombies. Anime cartoon tumblr_lor522OCHI1qis6pso1_500.jpg|The Undertaker as he appears in MTV's Downtown Knockout_TheUndertaker-aDemon1.jpg|The Undertaker expelling Captain Doody from Nicky Diamond Junior's body in Celebrity Deathmatch episode. Heroic roles 1992: Saved Randy Savage and Elizabeth from Jake "The Snake" Roberts. 2000: Saved The Rock from DX. 2003: Saved Stephanie McMahon who was been injured by her own father Vince McMahon and Sable. 1999: Pay respect to the late Owen Hart who died from fatal fall along with Bradshaw. 2010: Showing respect to Shawn Michaels. 2012: Along with Shawn Michaels, he carried Triple H with respect. 2013: Along with Kane, pay their respect to the late Paul Bearer. 1999 MTV's Downtown: Protecting a Comic Book guy from any bullies. 1999 Celebrity Deathmatch: Saved Nicky Diamond Junior from Captain Doody's influence. 2008 The Undertaker showing respect for Ric Flair. 2014 The Undertaker save John Cena from Wyatt Family. Facts Finishers: Tombstone, Last Ride, Chokeslam, Hell's Gate Nicknames: The Phenom, The Last Outlaw, Demon of Death Valley, Big Evil, American Bad-Ass Titles and Accolades: Hardcore Title (1) World Heavyweight Champion (3) WWF/E Title (4) WWF Tag Team Champion (6) WCW Tag Team Champion (1) Royal Rumble Winner (2007) Numerous Tag Team Titles, Biker Undertaker.jpg|Undertaker when under the biker persona|link=http://protagonist.wikia.com/index.php?title=The%20Undertaker&action=edit&useFormat=1 Bald Undertaker.jpg|Undertaker after his return with a shaven head. Undertaker-wwe-30703003-445-1024.png|The Undertaker with a mohawk during his return since 2012. undertaker_1_full_20130308.png rawImage.jpg the_undertaker_23.png 020079.jpg The Undertaker angry glare. Png|The Undertaker angry 269px-The_Deadman.jpg|The Undertaker under his Deadman gimmick wwe_undertaker__power_of_darkness_by_celtakerthebest-d6ja2nk.png awaken.png|The Undertaker revived The Undertaker with Diesel, Shawn Michaels and Paul Bearer.png tumblr_m1vn8m8W611rniz7mo3_1280.jpg $T2eC16FHJHgFFly!DRH)BRby48gz7w~~60_12.JPG The Undertaker angered.jpg|Another exemple of The Undertaker's angry stare undertakerwig_original_original_original_crop_650x440.jpg wwe-2k14-playstation-3-ps3-1383926902-128.jpg RAW_1032_Photo_005.jpg z122408258.jpg|Don't make The Undertaker angry respect.png Undertaker's power.png|During his Deadman gimmick 456475825_640.jpg|As been seen in WWE 2K games Paul Bearer re-united with Undertaker.jpg|The Undertaker with Paul Bearer wwe-undertaker.jpg|New look of The Undertaker The Undertaker attacks Brock Lesnar.png|The Undertaker attacks Brock Lesnar takerlesnar.jpg|The Undertaker decides to challenge Brock Lesnar at Wrestlemania Undertaker smiles.png|The Undertaker smiling at Howard 89.jpg !.png|As been seen in Smackdown vs. Raw 2009 3080803581_1_3_DktgI7Jp.jpg 8685438939_f45e212134.jpg Newer look.png nEWest look.png 001.jpg wwe-wallpaper-undertaker.jpg|As been seen in Smackdown vs. Raw 2008 tumblr_mm8v8scEE51qf7srko1_500.jpg|The Undertaker with Mankind and Stone Cold Undertaker 2013 HQ Pub Jhs56SfMbP9.png kane_and_the_undertaker___raw_1000th_episode__by_soulfulnobody-d58j2j5.png|The Undertaker with his brother Kane Brothers-of-destruction.jpg Triple H, Undertaker and Shawn Michaels.jpg|The Undertaker with Triple H and Shawn Michaels The Undertaker and DX.png|The Undertaker carried by Triple H and Billy Gunn TAKER!!!!!!.png|Hooded Undertaker 2l.jpg|The Undertaker in Smackdown Vs. Raw 2007 angered.jpg|The Undertaker losing his temper The-Undertaker-in-Anger.jpg|The Undertaker in anger The Undertaker and Kane.png The Undertaker battling Triple H.jpg|The Undertaker fighting Triple H. 10-masked-undertaker.jpg|Masked Undertaker The Undertaker Mad.png|The Undertaker loses his temper WWE-The-Undertaker-Looking-Angry-Eyes.jpg|The Undertaker loses his temper in the Wrestling Ring taker_ministry.jpg|The Undertaker in his Ministry gimmick 7545.jpg|The Undertaker dressed as Kane The Undertaker and Zombie Santino.png|The Undertaker possessing Santino Marella Possessed Finlay and The Undertaker.png|The Undertaker possessing Finlay by the power of the Mystic Urn 19980824_taker_kane.jpg|The Undertaker and Kane taker_snake_03.jpg|The Undertaker prevents Jake "The Snake" Roberts from terrorizing Miss Elizabeth 4lklra.png undertaker.gif|The Undertaker at Owen Hart's funeral WWE13_Render_Undertaker-2215-1000.png|The Undertaker in WWE '13 38-undertaker-wrestlemania-xx.jpg Taker_12.png 2709962594_1.png RAW_1032_Photo_011.jpg Undertaker and Bradshaw.png wwe_2k14_screenshots__wm29_hbk_hhh_taker_ending_by_thexrealxbanks-d6jd2h0.jpg 270772_377474679040433_2094088239_n.jpg wm2e.jpg wwe-2k14-playstation-3-ps3-1383926902-076.jpg 1044077_404528803001687_1840920038_n.jpg Category:Wrestlers Category:Male Heroes Category:Brothers Category:The Icon Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Married Heroes Category:Undead Heroes Category:Demons Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Masked Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Father of a hero Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Parents Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:MTV Downtown Heroes Category:Celebrity Deathmatch Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Possessors Category:Hypnotists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Immortals Category:Fathers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Brother of Hero Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Satan Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:TV Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroic Hotheads Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:American Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Protagonist